


Ribbon

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Other, ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Snape has a present for you.Done for Daily_Deviant's 12th birthday party.





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milotzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ribbons and Beaux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169405) by [Milotzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi). 



> Check out Milotzi's gorgeous SSMM story that goes so nicely with this! :D


End file.
